


Just a fantasy

by celess185



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Please Don't Kill Me, Sexual Fantasy, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celess185/pseuds/celess185
Summary: Vox wants to fuck with the radio demon decades ago, but he doesn't want anything.So a frustrated Vox ends up tuning by chance to the Alastor radio station.I do not write well in English.Sorry for that.
Relationships: Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 220





	Just a fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not what to say.   
> I apologize for the writing and spelling  
> :)

A few hours after the last extermination, Vox was resting on the sofa inside the office of his ally, Valentino, in the porn studio, while checking the different appliances scattered throughout the staff. Televisions, cell phones, computers, cameras, etc., looking for something to entertain, since he has nothing better to do and Valentino is too busy talking on messages with his star slut, and Velvet continues to take photos throughout the studio and upload them to their networks social.

Changing from device to device, he encounters different scenarios. Demons doing their daily life in hell, eating, talking, having sex, arguing, fighting, stealing. As usual.

He stops for a moment in the front camera of a cell phone, Angel Dusts. He sees him writing to Valentino, he supposed, and was about to change when something behind catches his eye. Zoom the image a little. He manages to identify the princess, pathetic innocent, impossible not to recognize her. She is talking to someone, he can't see who he is because the camera ends there. The spider moves a little making the background change and he can only see a wall with familiar pictures. He switches to the cell phone's rear camera and there, talking so jovially with Lucifer's daughter, is Alastor. With the same tight and somewhat worn suit, the same smile with yellow and sharp teeth, the same body expressions so jovial and enthusiastic, but at the same time so elegant. Shit, the son of a bitch is sexy. Not that he didn't know it already, but he hasn't seen it for so long that his brain seems to have already forgotten the good looks of the radio demon.

The expression on Vox's face changes from appreciative for the beauty of the demon to confused, and from confused to intrigued. Why in the nine circles Alastor, of all the demons had and for having in hell, would be in the hotel of shit Of the princess? He obviously does not seek redemption, a demon as powerful and satisfied with his power as he, could never try to discard his lifestyle after death for something as stupid as redemption. No, he looks for something else. Maybe get rid of the princess? Tampco, he's powerful but he's not an idiot to mess with Lucifer's daughter. So what is he doing there?

Vox activates the spider cell's speakers, to listen to whatever they are talking about.

'[...] ... when the demons begin to arrive ready to redeem themselves! I can even make some mentions in my radio show to advertise the hotel! ' The static voice made its antennae vibrate. So the radio demon plans to help with the princess's project, he would never have expected it from him, although he obviously has a plan in his hands, nothing is free in hell, much less for someone like Alastor. That is what they have in common, none of them do charity or alliances. Of course, he may be allied with Val and Velvet right now, but there is always a personal benefit to everything they do. That's what he loves about the radio demon, he's as sadistic and evil-hearted as he is.  
'Truly?!' The cheerful cry of the princess makes him narrow his eyes, he hates her squeaky voice and full of childish energy. 'Thank you very much Alastor! I still can't believe you decided to help us with the hotel. 'Oh, he doesn't believe it either. 'We are very fortunate to have you here' Yes, of course, what you don't have to do is ask a sadist for a hand because he would tear you away.

'Ohoho, I'm the lucky one, dear! What better entertainment can I have than what your project will give me? ' Ahh, so that's what it's about. He lets out a dry laugh. That demon can do anything to entertain himself! Anything except sleeping with someone, he has already made it very clear the times they interacted, and the deer demon sent him to fly with his indifference every time he tried to convince him to take him to his bed. What beautiful memories.  
He wants to hear a little more about whatever they talk to know more about Alastor's intentions, but at that moment Angel Dust gets up from wherever he has been sitting and starts walking away from the other two demons. With an irritated sigh, Vox disconnects from the camera in its entirety, he does not plan to spend his time looking for other electronic devices that may be in the hotel since, if there had been any, Alastor would surely have already eliminated them. He is not an idiot. He knows that Vox can spy on every medium, except the radio, of course.

Returning to reality, he focuses his eyes on his ally, who continues to write on his cell phone with an angry grimace. He would be too, the spider owes him money, spends more time on the streets than in the study and, as if that were not enough, he has just learned that his golden hen is in a hotel with the intention of redeeming himself. In addition, he will not be able to enter the hotel like this and make a scandal so that his whore returns to the studio, he would be getting into dangerous terrain if the princess decided to accuse him with his father, and the spider knows it, that's why he's still there.

Vox stretches a little on the sofa until its spine makes a satisfying crunch. With a sigh he relaxes again and gets up. Valentino finally takes his eyes off the screen of his cell phone to see Vox walking slowly towards the door that leads to the hallway. "Where the fuck are you going?"

He pauses a second to look at the cockroach demon with bored eyes. "I'm going to the recording studio, maybe Killjoy ceases to exist when Lucifer finds out that she attacked her daughter and decides to do something about it, so I have to find a replacement. Better prevent rather than regret" He shrugs and continues its passage towards the exit.

Valentino sighs and leaves his cell phone on the couch he is sitting on. "Come on Voxy ~, you can't leave me alone now, I need to distract myself from so many problems!" he fits a little in his seat to be more comfortable. "And don't tell me that Velvet is there to distract me because you know she is an idiot bitch, it's more of a problem than a solution." She puts on her pink-hearted glasses and sends a sharp-toothy smile to Vox. "Besides, I have a gift for you ~" That catches Vox's attention, turning it completely to face the cockroach.

"What thing?" He narrows his eyes in distrust. Allies or not, still don't trust Valentino entirely.

"There's a new slut in the studio! I'm sure you'll love it, she's a redhead just the way you like it." With a flirtatious smile, he grabs his cell phone and squeezes it a couple of times until a voice comes out of the device.

'Yes, Val ~?' The secretary's voice filters through the speakers.

"Send me the new one to my office, baby. Tell her to hurry." With that said, he hangs up and goes back to his partner. "What do you say? Do you stay a little longer?" he makes a vague gesture towards the sofa on which he was previously sitting.

Vox thinks for a few seconds, looking between Val and the door. Of course, he had to do that search for someone new to conduct the news program, he wasn't going to let anyone else take care of it and consequently put an idiot on the air to ruin his raiting. However, he can delay that task a little more. He has not been sleeping with a sexy redhead for some time and, who knows, maybe he can get carried away and fantasize about tearing the inside of the radio demon instead of a whore. Yes, that thought defined his decision. With a somewhat distorted smile, he vulpes his steps to the sofa anxiously waiting for his gift.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

He dropped into one of the bar seats, watching his friend while storing the empty cheap booze bottles that were scattered all over the bar. His smile is always present, especially when he knew that in a few minutes he would transmit a live skinning to his faithful audience, he still has to find a special guest to do it, but that will not take him too long. He could fool any of this hotel to be, however that is not an option at this time.

Some time ago they had finished eating their delicious jambalaya recipe. All the stomachs of the recidents were satisfied with their food. He would have washed the dishes, but the princess had offered to do it, since he was the one who had cooked for everyone. Right now he was resting a little while he waits for everyone to go to sleep, after all it is a little late, or as late as it might seem considering the days and nights were equally dark with the blackened sky and the pentagram embodied in blood red on their heads to replace the nonexistent stars in hell.

He summoned his microphone and began to play a jazz style music of the early thirties softly. He closed his eyes for a minute, concentrating only on the sound of the music, relaxing and feeling that sleepy heaviness. To be honest, he was not sleeping too much, he is one of those who prefer to go to bed late and get up very early to take advantage of the wonders that life has to deliver, or rather, life after death. In addition to that when he was alive he acquired the habit of getting up early to be every morning at his radio station, and then going to bed late as he used to trick his victims to accompany him to his house during the night for dinner, what they didn't know it was the only one who would have dinner that night would be him.

He felt truly relaxed until he felt a hand gently brush his shoulder, tensing instinctively and quickly opening his eyes. He looked in the direction of the offensive hand, connecting it with one arm, then one shoulder, to the somewhat odd face and with a minimal amount of fear from Charlie. Ralizing that she already had the attention of the radio demon, withdraws her hand. "I'm sorry! It's just that I called your name a few times and you didn't answer. I thought you had fallen asleep sitting haha" With a half-forced laugh, the princess takes the same hand with which she touched the demon deer to her head.

Coming out of his little stupor, Alastor shakes briefly to dispel the tension he has left and smiles a little more kindly at the princess. Only a little. "My apologies, my dear! I was relaxing for a second and it seems that I have let myself go hahaha" With his always energetic and jovial tone, he disperses the least concern that encompassed the girl's features in front of him.

"Oh, well. What I wanted to tell you is that you can choose the room you want in the hotel, because I guess you'll stay, right?" Her tone was almost hopeful when she said it, but Alastor was responsible for vanishing that immediately when he got up and walked with his microphone in hand towards the front door.

He turned when he took the door handle and looked at the princess. "I'm sorry. But I still have to take care of my radio station. The transmissions are not done alone!" And with that half-farewell he opened the door and left without giving Charlie time to respond.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

He is currently in his office in the television studio, a desk in the middle of the large room with a computer and many papers scattered, the wall behind him has a large window, the front wall and the sides hang hundreds of televisions, each with a different schedule to make sure everything is going well. He had demons that do that job and for that he pays them, but one is more incompetent than another, he can't trust anyone.

He is checking the schedules after spending some time watching the roles of aspiring news presenters. They are all rubbish, inexperienced, either in life or in life after death. The public does not want that, they want someone experienced and charismatic, someone who catches them with their charming attitude. Someone like Alastor suggests a part of his head. Of course, he would surely prefer to go directly to the lances of the exterminating angels rather than work with Vox or, worse, for Vox. Although the idea was not bad at all, he imagines the radio demon in front of the cameras so well. With that smile and that natural charisma, he would be number one in raiting, he was sure of that.

Speaking of the devil, Vox takes his eyes off the screens and directs the view to the last drawer of his desk. "... Fuck" He hesitates for a few seconds, but in the end he opens the drawer, revealing a small old radio inside. It is full of dust and in poor condition, but it seems to work. Taking it in his hands, he throws the papers that were on the desk and places it there, while trying to remember how the stations were tuned into that thing. After a few minutes of interspersing between static and old music, he manages to tune into the station he was looking for. Just because he was bored, he tells himself.

Dying screams of a demon are heard from the deteriorated radio, surely the guest of that night, poor unhappy. Sounds of what can only be described as skinning are heard. Then a static laugh of fun. It's amazing how Alastor's voice can sound exactly the same through the radio as if it were in front of him in person. Obviously it is due to the fact that the demon has the voice filter that makes it sound as if he were speaking on a radio. But the most incredible thing is the light electric current that travels through his spine when he hears the radio demon. It is such a pleasant sensation that it causes him to ask himself hopelessly what the deer demon's voice full of lust would sound like. Just thinking makes him want to touch himself at that moment.

He opens his eyes when a particularly loud scream startles him. At what point had he closed his eyes? Focusing all his attention on the sounds that come from the radio, leaving aside the screens he should be watching.

'Haha I think our guest is not enjoying our little game at all' Behind Alastor's voice, he hears the sound of a knife being sharpened and the sobs drowned of the tortured demon. 'It's a shame you're not so happy, my friend. But don't worry ... 'At one point the sound of a sinister laugh with too much static hides almost all the other sounds that can be heard. '... I will enjoy it for you' And without more to say, he could hear a last shout cut from the demon when the knife tore his throat. For the next few minutes he only hears the sound of dripping blood and a quick, almost panting breath.

Alastor, standing there, with the knife in his hand, without a jacket and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to the elbows, covered in the blood of his victim, wearing a hungry smile. Fuck, how he wanted him to look at him like that! As if he were just a piece, he was juicy and freshly cooked meat, ready for his teeth like blades to tear his skin.

He couldn't resist it anymore. He brought his hands to his hips, quickly unbuckled his belt and lowered his pants only slightly. With his vividly active imagination, he stroked a moment the union of his thigh with his pelvis with one hand, while the other clung with a deadly grip to the desk wood. He closed his eyes and was finally carried away by his lustful imagination, fueled by those silent gasps that still came from the radio.

He imagined them both right there in his office. On his desk. Alastor lying on his back with his legs open, no shirt or pants and panting heavily. Vox is in the same conditions, in the middle of his bare legs, enjoying the view. Gently caress the upper part of your partner's thighs, which releases a soft moan of pure desire. It is impossible to resist such temptation. He needs some relief and he needs it now. He gets close enough to brush his pelvis with that of the radio demon. Both release a sigh of relief, however they are not even close to being satisfied yet.

Pursuing the pleasant sensation, Vox continues to brush his hips in a continuous and hard movement. Alastor gasps even louder, his hands don't know what to hold on to, so one goes up to his own head and pulls his reddish and black hair tightly, while his other hand grabs the edge of the desk, which moves with his hard movements. His gray skin full of scars is so soft, and has a slight glow from sweat. His face is what Vox cannot describe, illuminated by the screens found in the room, with a big open smile, releasing lewd sounds, his bangs that stick to his perspired face, unfocused eyes looking at him. Those eyes. So full of lust never seen before in its depths. Desiring more of him, more of the pleasure he can give him. Showing so much hunger, wanting to eat him alive.

Vox stops his movements for a moment to bow down, pressing his chest completely with that of the demon beneath him. They look into each other's eyes before he tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck to the hungry demon. "Come on baby, I know you want it" He challenges it, to which Alastor responds by opening his mouth on his exposed skin, approaching, and closing it tightly on his neck. His sharp teeth tear the skin and muscle, the pain is too much, but he endures it for his lover. Feel the blood gushing like rivers over the top of their bodies, staining them both in a dark crimson tone. The demon beneath him does not release him, instead he feels his tongue pass and sucks his blood, tasting it.

He feels too many emotions at the same time. Pain for the bite, lust for the situation, satisfaction for pleasing his lover, despair for more ... He needs more.

Separating only a little from Alastor, and consequently he releases his neck, to be able to accommodate and move one hand to the desk next to the head of the radio demon to stabilize, while the other slowly caresses his lover's body, starting with his throat , slowly going down his chest, tracing the contour of his waist and hips, rubbing that beautiful erection for a second, and then going down to that narrow entrance that he so much wants to penetrate. Alastor groans lasciviously, closing his eyes for what he knows will come.

Without asking or even lubricating, Vox introduces two fingers into the sexy demon beneath him, who is reluctant by the mixture of pain and pleasure. He makes quick scissor movements, not wanting to waste more time, but he knows that without minimal preparation he will not be able to enter. After a few seconds of this, Vox introduces a third digit, causing Alastor to arch his back and grab his shoulder for support, digging his skin with his claws and drawing more blood.

He can't contain himself anymore. Removing the fingers of the deer demon, he brings that same hand to his erection to caress himself a few times while observing the disaster he made of Alastor.

All sweaty, tense in anticipation, with that expression on his face, so shattered and pleading. "Tell me, my love ... do you want me in you?" He needed him to tell him. He needed to hear it from his lips.

Alastor gasped and opened his eyes a little more, his smile trembled and stared at him until he finally spoke. "... Please, Vox ... I want you in me" That was it. Focusing quickly, he now brought his free hand to the hip of the radio demon as he pressed his hips together, entering completely into a single movement. A pleasant groan left both demons after their union. The feeling of being so deep inside the demon that he had so much desired was incredible. He was so narrow and hot. Vox feels that he cannot breathe from the happiness that floods him at that moment. But he forgets it when Alastor moves his hips, prompting him to move, which he complies with pleasure.

His movements are not slow and delicate. He is brutal. He is so violent, releasing all those decades of repressed desire. He can't control himself, and Alastor's torn moans of pleasure don't seem to disagree with him either. The continuous sound of their skins colliding with each other is barely heard, overshadowed by the gasps and groans of both, the names of the lover with whom they share that moment of pure bliss that escape from their mouths, incoherent screams, with cloudy senses before an act so passionate and wild.

He digs his claws into the scarred skin of Alastor's hip, leaving deep reddish marks. The radio demon shudders pleasantly and rises a little from the desk to glue his chest with the demon's chest above him. Face to face, without a centimeter of untouched skin, it is such an intimate and delicate act, with so much meaning, and both know it even if they continue with their violent movements.

Vox is now seeing the stars, or rather two red stars. He is lost in his lover's eyes, which glow as brightly as two scarlet headlights, looking at him with great joy beneath all that lust. He cannot concentrate on anything but him, his eyes, his body, the sensations he makes him feel. He is so close.

"Al ~ ..." He wants to tell him. He wants to let him know how long he had waited for this moment, how much he had longed for it. But only groans come out of his name, again and again. Until he feels like the inside of the demon beneath him contracts and sucks him, making him reach his limit. "Ah- Alastor!" With a final push, he buries as much as he can in his lover, closing his eyes for a moment because of the overload of sensations while filling him completely.

"Vox ~" He can never forget the sound of his name being pronounced that way by that sinful mouth.

When he manages to calm down enough, he slowly opens his eyes only to find the desk empty except for the small old radio. He lowers his gaze and realizes the mess he left in his pants and in his hand. Shit! Of course it had been just a stupid lustful dream, too good to be true.

He doesn't bother cleaning himself when he puts his pants back in place. Embarrassed and angry, he observes the radio that still tuned the Alastor station, but only static is heard. Of course, the son of a bitch would be over a long time ago but Vox was so immersed in his fantasy that he hadn't even realized. What the fuck was going on? He had fucked a whore a few hours ago, for God's sake! And now he had masturbated while fantasizing about his enemy? Make no mistake, he accepts that he wants to fuck him decades ago, but he had never stooped so much for someone as to masturbate with frustrated fantasies. He wasn't a fucking teenager!

He exhales heavily and puts his clean hand to his screen. "What the fuck was I thinking?"

'In me, apparently' He jumps literally from his seat when a voice comes out of the radio. He hadn't expected someone to answer him, much less that someone was Alastor of all demons!

He remains silent and motionless for a few minutes. Maybe it was his imagination playing with him once more. It cannot be that Alastor could have heard it while he ... No. He refuses to accept that he has heard it.

'Are you still there?' He hears the radio demon's voice again. Well, he had definitely heard it. Shit. He coughs to pretend to avoid the awkward silence. What am I supposed to say? I'm sorry I masturbated thinking about you? Did you like the show? Do you want to come here and try it yourself? No option was the best. 'Haha, let's say that was not what I was expecting to hear when I discovered that you had tuned my station and decided to intercept your radio' But of course, what an idiot he was! Alastor can intervene the radios he wants to hear, just as he can intervene the electronic devices he wants to spy on.

With a defeated sigh, Vox closes his eyes sadly at his stupidity. "Yes, well, and I didn't expect to end up like that either." A half truth, after all. "Still, why did you keep listening? You could have left when you barely knew what I was doing and I would never find out you heard me." He has a good point, now he wants to know the radio demon's intentions to stay until the end.

There was a minute of silence until Alastor answered. 'Well, what fun would I have if I had left? I must admit I was curious to know the end of this show! ' He says it in such a casual way, but by the brief tremor of his voice, Vox can assure that the demon on the other side of the radio is really nervous. Haha, how the roles have changed.

With a smile on his face, Vox recovers that arrogance that defines him so much. "So you're curious, hmm. And tell me, did you like my show? I must clarify that it was an exclusive for you" The static sound heard through the radio makes him laugh. Alastor can play any twisted game, except when there is sex involved. That simple and fun way to leave the radio demon speechless is what catches Vox so much. He could never bore him.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


End file.
